


Can't Help Falling In Love

by RumoursMadness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Can't help falling in love, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Love Confessions, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, song fic but not really???, this is just supposed to be soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumoursMadness/pseuds/RumoursMadness
Summary: Cole and the Inquisitor dance together in a barn and realize they're in love.(That's it bro's this is just tooth rotting fluff.)
Relationships: Cole/Inquisitor
Kudos: 21





	Can't Help Falling In Love

It lingered in the air; something foreign and sweet that spread across the tip of her tongue as the stars danced. The song was quiet today, a hushed lullaby that fell from cracked lips and her smile was big and bright. She saw it for what it was, felt the rhythm that beat in her chest as powder blue eyes met her own – peering, peeking through straw-colored bangs.

It was simple, this feeling. Gentle and kind and _real_ ; just like him. His smile was something precious that filled her up and the butterflies in her chest fluttered, squeezing and wrapping around her heart.

She chuckled, dancing away with his hat in her hands as he reached for her. It was too big when she placed it on her head – drooping into her eyes – she could barely see him, his smile. He laughed when she spun around, arms spread wide and a happy gleam in her eyes. Dry straw fluttered through the air, raining down onto the old wooden table on the lower floor of the barn. It covered the wooden horse that Blackwall had been working on and she knew she would have to apologize later but, at the moment, she couldn’t find it in her to care.

She felt full, free in a way she hadn’t before as she danced with him alone in the barn. It was late, shadows hovering where the torchlight ended. Sleep was a distant memory, a thought or maybe a wish that remained just out of reach – she wouldn’t have it any other way.

He could see them as they clung to her; soft colors that swirled and danced as he watched her spin, faster and faster until the world was a blur. She was bright, brilliant – colors that were her own as the old magic clung tight. His hat was too big, slipping, sliding but glad to dance with her in the dark.

She slowed, dizzy, delighted and he reached for her hand. Their fingers brushed – simple touch, tentative and hopeful and then their hands were clasped tight – maybe too tight but neither complained.

She peered up at him, craning her neck to see past the brim of the hat. His eyes smiled, glinting in the torchlight as their gazes met.

“Dizzying dances in the dark – you are happy to be here...with me.” his words were quiet, spoken in that calm way of his – always soft, always gentle; words ringing with meaning hidden under the colors.

She grinned. “Of course, Cole. I’m always happy when you’re around.” _Always._

His lashes fluttered, brushing against the tops of his cheeks as he lowered his gaze to the floor. She smiled softly, fingers curling tightly around his own. It was quiet then as they swayed along to a song only they could hear.

A gentle breeze ruffled his hair, blowing the pale blond locks out of his eyes. She studied the freckles on his cheeks – they were barely there, constellations hidden from prying eyes and she could only count a few of them – but it delighted her to know that they were there.

It hit her then, as she counted the stars in his skin, that she truly was happy around him. _Always._

“ _Yes, always_.” She had barely breathed the words, a puff of breath that drifted along on the breeze, but he had heard her. The colors glittered, something lingering in the air – pale and precious and _almost there_.

She seemed to glow with quiet contentment, okay with simply being here with him in a single moment. His heart stuttered, beating a gentle pattern into his ribs that filled him with a sweet pain, alluring and lovely in it’s agony. _Almost_.

She felt safe here, swaying, a waltz without the steps but all of the beauty compacted into a single embrace. _I_ …

He held her hands. They were smaller than his, he noticed, real and warm and safe – an embrace of another kind. Her smile was soft as she looked up at him, lips curled and eyes wide. He swallowed. _I_ …

Neither could help what happened next, nor would they try to stop it.

“ _I love you_.” Words spoken softly; voices overlapping in the quiet of an empty barn. The colors were his own now, something beautiful that glowed in the dark and then...a gentle brush of lips as the torchlight flickered out.

‘ _I can’t help falling in love with you_.’

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages so please be gentle if this isn't that great lol


End file.
